Flash to the Future
by Mrs-N-Uzumaki
Summary: Konoha's Yellow Flash suddenly approaches, facing something he had never faced before. A sudden light appears and now he's sent somewhere very familiar but yet so different. Why were so many people gasping, staring and whispering? - More time travel fics!
1. Prologue

HEYAA!! I miss ya'll, I couldn't help but start fanficz again 'cause it's jus' too much fun xD It was snowing today in Britain (on April 0.o) and my fingers are gonna fall off from all the writing I did while they were super cold!

Well, here's one of the stories I said I was going to start (according to my profile) and I hope you enjoy.

**NOTE:** I hope you realize that MAYBE I will be continuing my other stories (if I get a laptop anytime soon) but till then, I can do nothing about it.

'nyways, enjoy :)

--

_Thoughts_

"Speeches"

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, if I did, Naruto would be MINE!

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Prologue**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_People live their lives through honesty, courage and to protect the people closest to them. They find a nice home; possibly have a small family, maybe bigger; and try to enjoy themselves while it lasts. Life is short, people say, so we must make the most of it whilst we still have the chance. Others however, are not like that. They like to cause trouble for their own game and involve the innocence. They waste their lives doing pointless occurrences, they don't care. But then again, why should we? It's their choice; it's up to them on how they live their lives. Many people aren't that lucky though. They could've been born with no family or a nice home; some may have lost precious friends and others could have given up on themselves as pain took over their lives._

_The point is, no matter what you go through, you must not give up your life for whatever reason. If you keep trying, something good will come within your reach very soon…_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Hokage-Sama!" An owl-masked ANBU appeared in the presence of a young leader.

"What is it?"

"Reports came in from the Land of Wind, confirming a group of escaped prisoners who have reached the Land of Fire,"

"I see." The Yondaime rolled his eyes between each word of the incoming report given, "have your troop ready and guard the Konoha gates,"

"Hai." Owl-mask left leaving behind clouds of smoke.

_I need to know who they are; I should call at least one group of ANBU searching for these criminals, _Yondaime thought. "Kakashi," he called, and out of thin air, approached a silver-haired student.

"Need anything, sensei?" Kakashi began,

"Yes, I want you and your troop to find out more about these prisoners," the blonde hokage handed over the report to his student, "if you find any trace, please don't hesitate to contact me,"

"Understood." As soon as Kakashi left, the fourth looked through the background of these outlaws.

_Hmm…prisoner number 703, 665 and 17. Put into jail for assaulting the innocence, using forbidden techniques and thievery. Have killed a family of seven to steal weapons from their property. After their weeks of troubles, they became S-Rank criminals and were finally caught after several weeks of searching, _the fourth read,_ Maybe I should send more backup._

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Come in Kakashi," A shinobi reported,

"What's the news?" Kakashi replied,

"I think I found a trace, they're heading your way."

"Right. Have everyone ready, in and out."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Sensei,"

Yondaime grabbed the small microprocessor and responded, "Found anything?"

"We may have located their track. They're heading through the Southwest of the Konoha boarder,"

"I'll be there," Within those seconds, the fourth got into contact with his incredible speed and dashed towards their direction.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Are you sure this place is safe enough?"

"Yes, I made sure no one was following us."

Each of the outlaws got themselves ready to begin their new forbidden made technique. "Remember," One began, "We only have one chance, so don't screw it up!"

All three criminals assembled facing each other, making a huge circle. They began moving each of their hands, creating their seals.

Yondaime raced with his insurmountable speed towards a technique that has already commenced. A yellow light began to show and as soon as the fourth got closer, he was being pulled into it. Each of the prisoners were sent into this glowing awareness and the Yondaime was then launched into it too.

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" He heard screams of his title, it was too late however. Too late to turn back.

_What's happening?_ He thought, _where did they take me? _Before he could answer these questions himself, eternal darkness suddenly procured his light….

-

-

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Well, I hope that so far it glued your interest. It will get better soon enough. Don't stop reading and PLEASE MAKE SURE TO REVIEW! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE! Because I will not continue unless I get your opinion! I'd love to hear from ANYONE! :D Remember...I know where you live...(lolz juuuuuuuuus' kiddin' xD) but I will not continue until I get at least ten reviews.

Many thnx,

Mrs-N-Uzumaki (and JaredLetoLuver101) xxx


	2. Chapter 1: A very Peculiar Team

Hey I'm back :) And I wrote the next Chappy! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, (including **SylvanSpirit, sasukecrazy, Lady Laran, A Delusional Thing, Studebaker1960, NaughtyKittyKat, Yondaimehokagefan, Harmony909, ninbunny alchemist, animefan28, prophetofdoomy** and everyone else who reviewed :D )

I know there are more of you out there, 'cause more of you are adding this fanfic to 'story alert' than people who are reviewing, and I really would appreciate it if you reviewed. Remember, the exsistance of this story really does rests in **your** hands (No Pressure :D) I can always cancel this one like I did with my other ones (Yes, I'm that serious).

--

_Thoughts_

"Speeches"

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, so you can't sue me…MWAHAHAHA!

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Chapter one: **A very peculiar team.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"SASUKE!" Yelling broke the quiet and serene atmosphere in the training grounds of the village of Konoha as our familiar 'bickering brothers' began their daily arguments.

"Dobe, why are you so loud?" replied from our well-known Uchiha,

"I'm not a dobe, Sasuke-teme!"

"Then why are you acting like one?" Naruto had had it with this attention-loving show-off bastard and was ready to attack.

"Alright, that's enough you two!" Another well-known Shinobi interjected the quarrel,

"He started it Kakashi-sensei!" the small blonde boy spoke,

"Tch." Was all Sasuke responded,

"Stop it, Naruto!" A young Konoichi from the same team roared,

"But Sakura-Chan…" the blond boy quieted down. Naruto never really argued with Sakura. She was his first and only crush as of now. He hated the way Sakura always stuck up for Sasuke. In fact, she wasn't the only one. Sasuke had many fangirls chasing him everyday. He hated that too.

Sakura on the other hand, despised Naruto. 'A sore loser with no particular talent' was all she could say about him. She couldn't stand him and his juvenile behavior. All she wants from the team is for Sasuke to go out with her; she really believed it would happen. The pink Konoichi always wanted Naruto out of her way; she's never interested in whatever he does. She hated it when he tried to ask her out, but rather than saying a simple 'no', without warning, she punches the living daylights out of his unprepared face.

Then there was their sensei, Kakashi. Nicknamed as 'the copy ninja' as he has the famous bloodline limit, the sharingan in one covered eye. Through his students' eyes, they see him as quite a mysterious, secretive and fairly sullen Shinobi. His mask makes his students wonder more about his never-revealing face.

Lastly comes the eminent Uchiha boy, Sasuke. The not so boisterous or happy but can be a narcissistic sort of individual. Cool as a cucumber is one of his best qualities of his personality and one of the main reasons for his infuriating fangirls that he never particularly was interested in whatsoever.

"Stupid egotistic maniac…" Naruto mumbled to himself,

"What was that?!" Sakura growled, giving her up most chilling expression,

Naruto sweat dropped, "Nothing…"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

After a long day of training and missions, ramen was always in Naruto's interest. The best meal in the world, he might add.

"Who's up for Ichiraku's?!" Naruto cheerfully jumped, waiting for an answer. The rest of his team stared at him in surprise. _Where on earth does he get his energy from? _Sakura thought, _we've been training for five hours straight! _

Sasuke said nothing, _does he ever get tired?_

"I better be going…Ja Ne." Kakashi waved as he vanished out of thin air.

_Kakashi left…does that mean me and Sakura can finally be alone?_ Naruto smiled goofily; _all I have to do is get rid of Sasuke!_

The Uchiha prodigy began to turn his feet the opposite direction and was ready to leave his team without a word out of his mouth. _That was almost too easy,_ Naruto kept the idiotic smile plastered on his face. He walked up to Sakura to begin a conversation.

"Hey Sakura-Chan. How about you and me go to Ichiraku's Inste-" Before Naruto could finish his offering, a hand pushed his shoulder sideways.

"Beat it baka!" Sakura yelled annoyingly. Grabbing the young blonde's shoulder; she deliberately pushed him out of the way and dashed towards Sasuke.

_Why does she keep doing that?_ Naruto thought sadly; _no matter, I still will not give up to win Sakura's heart!_ Standing up, he made his way outside the forest training grounds and sped towards Ichiraku's, still he's energetic self.

"Ramen, ramen, oh wonderful ramen!" he sang gleefully.

Just as he reached the restaurant, out of the blue, he heard an unexpected thump. _What was that?_ Naruto thought. He turned his heal the other direction and headed towards the sudden thud. The trail lead him back to the training grounds.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_Ugh…my head…what on Kami's name happened?_ A gentleman with wild, blonde hair groaned as he sat up carefully. _Wait…the criminals. Where did they get to?_

"We made it! It worked!" One man excitedly yelled. The older blonde overheard this and carefully, without making too much noise, hid behind the bushes.

"Are we really in the future, Mimaru?" Another began. _Ore, future?_ Thought the hokage in confusion.

"Possibly, if we go now into the leaf village we might not get chased. That would prove that they don't remember our faces," Mimaru replied, "Genji, Hatakii,"

"Hai!" They both answered,

"Before we do anything stupid, I want us to transform into fellow villagers. In case of any unnecessary attacks,"

"Right!" Genji responded and Hatakii nodded. Each transformed into different henges. The blonde hokage was still watching them and studied each of their transformations. As soon as they altered, they headed towards the leaf. Yondaime gasped, _I better warn them quick!_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Naruto was almost to the training grounds until he saw three men running in the direction of the village. He had a bad vive towards them but soon shrugged it off as he continued towards his direction.

The young blonde stepped into the forest and saw nothing wrong. _Huh? I could've sworn…_there was sudden rustling in the bush behind him, _what was that? _He prepared a kunai into his hand.

"I know you're there. SHOW YOUSELF!" Naruto called aloud and the second after his words, came a sudden voice.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, kid."

Naruto jumped quickly as he became very startled. He turned his face towards the man behind him, "Wh-who are you?"

Yondaime was quite stunned towards the young lad. This was the leaf wasn't it? He was the fourth hokage of _this_ village, everyone should know him...right? But as of this situation, he didn't have time for this now. "I'll explain later, I have to do something right now. Go home, kid."

"I have a name you know!" Naruto scowled, he stopped for a second, "Wait…I haven't seen you in this village before…" _But he does look kinda familiar, did I ever meet him?_

The fourth didn't hear Naruto as he prepared himself to leave. He concentrated on his chakra levels and within a blink of an eye; he disappeared...or rather, sped unbelievably rapid. Naruto felt a powerful surge of wind gushing through his body, leaving him staring and, somewhat, quivering in awe.

_Whoaaaaaaaaa, that is amazing! I've never seen anyone run so fast! _Naruto stared in amazement,_ hang on…Kakashi-sensei did talk about a great shinobi with amazing speed that no one ever surpassed, but the only person who lived like that was Yondaime and that couldn't be him…_Naruto chuckled, but then paused;…_could it? _

Well, whoever he was; he needed to know how that guy used his feet amazingly quick!

He most definately needed training from that stranger!

"HEY WAIT A MINUTE! I NEED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING!" Naruto yelled as loud as he could, but the blonde man, about a mile from Naruto, obviously couldn't hear him. The young genin then dashed towards the village himself, he had to know who that guy was…no matter what!

-

-

-

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Crappy cliffy, I know -.- But I was getting too tired to continue, so sorry about that…

'nyways, again I reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally would appreciate it if you reviewed PLEASE! If there's anything you don't understand, please let me know (through reviewing of course) :3

Mrs-N-Uzumaki xxx


	3. Chapter 2: Chasing troubles

Hello everyone,

Again, thanks so much for each of my reviewers for giving me much of support! Keep it going please, 'cause that's the only reason for the existence of this story! Let me know if you need me to check out your stories for you :)

Random Note: Hey, I was listening to this song when I was writing this story (even though it has nothing to do with it) but I reeeeeeeeeeeeally love it and you can check it out if you want: 'Diary of Jane' by Breaking Benjamin :)

NOTE: Sorry this took so long. I wrote more chapters but once again, my computer spazzed out and they were deleted...BY THE SAME ENGINEER!!

--

_Thoughts_

"Speeches"

"_Whispers_"

Disclaimer: Do you really think I'd be writing fanfiction if I owned it?

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Chapter 2: **Chasing troubles

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Moving his legs as fast as he could, Naruto ran down the streets trying to catch a trace of the stranger earlier. But he couldn't find him anywhere. It's as if he disappeared; vanished into thin air. No matter, Naruto had to keep trying. Giving up is no solution.

The blonde genin turned his face to the sides of the roads trying to spot the stranger's face, but still no luck. Really, he should thoroughly pay attention to where is he heading, otherwise….

"Oof!" Naruto fell on his behind; he perked up his head, "Gomen,"

"Naruto?"

"Kakashi-sensei?" the genin picked himself up,

"What's the hurry? It's like the Ichiraku's gonna close early today,"

"This is no time to be joking!" Kakashi raised an eyebrow as Naruto continued, "Have you seen a really tall guy; with wild, spiky, blonde hair; blue eyes an-an-and runs super fast!"

The book loving Jounin just stared at the young boy for a couple of seconds, "Naruto, what are you talking about?"

"Gah! I need to find him quick before I completely lose him!" Naruto impatiently began to race his feet, "catch ya' later sensei!"

_I wonder what Naruto's up to…_Kakashi turned the next page of his orange book, _he makes it sound as he just saw…Nah! He's probably up to his goofy pranks again_; he sighed,_ he never changes…_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_Where did they go?_ The blonde haired (deceased) hokage turned his head to every direction he can, to try and catch the lawbreakers; _I know I saw them a minute ago, where did they disappear to? _Yondaime rolled his eyes to a village man making his way out of a market. _Aha, gotcha! _The fourth paced towards the man. Taking a hold of his shoulder, the blonde man turned the suspicious character to face him.

_What th-?_ Yondaime pause for a second, _that's not him…_

On the other hand, the grabbed man stared at the older blonde in astonishment. He didn't move as he kept the same expression on his face. Quite a few people started to gather and murmurs began to kick off immediately.

"_That man…_"

"_It's not possible…_"

"_He's come back again…_"

"_He must be a ghost…_"

"_It must be troublemaking fools playing a dim-witted, imprudent, trick again..._"

_"I outta report them for impersonating a hokage…_"

The fourth hokage turned to every person through the corner of his eye in confusion,_ This is strange…why did all those people stopped and started staring at me all of the sudden…_Yondaime realized he was still grasping the guy's shoulder and let go eventually.

"Sorry about that," he sheepishly laughed, "I thought you were someone else," The victim simply stepped back and still kept the same impression.

"Well, gotta go…!" The fourth kicked his feet from the ground and began his search once again.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Naruto sighed, "I'll never be able to find him…" He was sitting on top of a shop as he was getting nowhere with the pursuing of the older blonde, "I got it!" Naruto's head lightened as an idea hit his head, _I can jus' see the old man in the hokage tower; he would know who that guy was. Hehe, I'm so clever!_

He jumped down the building and spotted Sakura, still trying to bother with Sasuke. Both were walking in Naruto's direction, but the blonde wasn't paying attention. With his back facing Sasuke; and Sasuke having his glaring expression onto Sakura, both boys bumped into each other.

"Watch where you're going, dobe!" Sasuke glowered,

"Sorry, will do next time!" Naruto was already on his way to the hokage tower as he was waving to his teammates.

Both Sasuke and Sakura stared in surprise, "that was strange…" Sakura spoke, "usually he would come up with over hundreds of insults to shoot at you!"

Sasuke would hate to agree with Sakura, but she was right; _what's that dobe up to…_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The fourth sat disappointingly on a tree branch as failure rode up his mood. "It isn't a small village that's for sure, so it wouldn't be that easy to catch them…" he sighed. _Wait! I think I left my documents in my office, _an idea hit his head, _I should research more about these criminals and what their jutsu specialties are. It might help me find them quicker._

He hopped to the bottom and made his way to the hokage tower. Little did he know; that this office is no longer in his use of property.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The Yondaime finally made it into the building. Spotting no one; he assumed the guards were taking their breaks. He finally reached his office and turned the handle. The door opened revealing something that left Konoha's Yellow Flash in surprise.

"Huh?" He stared, "What are you doing here, Sarutobi?"

In another view, this was also quite a shock for that person.

The third was left unquestionably speechless.

-

-

-

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Noooooo my cliffy touches have left me! I totally suck now! My brain didn't light up anymore, I do apologize for that -.-''

But I do hope you liked it so far…PLEASE REVIEW!! It would be great if you should do :) And by the way, when I say 'you should do' it means YOU HAVE TO!! (Lolz xD)

You know what would really be interesting when you read fanfiction/doujinshi? Is if you actually listen to the Soundtrack! Really brings out the life of the story!

'nyways, catch ya' guys later :)

Mrs-N-Uzumaki xxx


	4. Chapter 3: Confusing Chaos!

'Sup Mina!

When I got back on my computer and checked my messages, I almost had a heart attack! That was like the first time I ever got that many reviews in that amount of time for just one chapter! You have no idea how happy that makes me feel!! I LUV YA ALL!!

I especially would like to thank **Airnory Namikaze **for giving me great advice for room of improvement. Overall, you guys all ROCK!

Random Note: Naruto movie 4 is coming to subs very soon. I've seen the RAW but it's annoying 'cos I can't understand a word! My fav scene will definitely be the one with the 'Naruto Bishounen' moment :D He always did look sexy with his hair wet xD (If Naruto turned out like _that_, I wonder what Yondy would look like in that scene...)

Well then, we shall get on with the story now :3

**But I must warn you, this chapter turned out incredibly crap today!!**

--

_Thoughts_

"Speeches"

"_Whispers_"

Disclaimer: Stop rubbing it in my face already x(

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Chapter 3:** Confusing Chaos.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Previously on _Flash to the Future_:

"Huh?" thought the Yondaime in confusion, "What are you doing here, Sarutobi?"

As the fourth looked into the third's eyes, the same emotion rode up the Sandaime's mood; confusion, but with an extra of astonishment within the beat of his heart.

-- -- --

The tension was now so thick; a kunai couldn't even cut through it. Awkward silence was placed into the atmosphere. But before the Yondaime could here the third's words, a sudden bash pushed the office door open; and in came the familiar hyperactive blonde.

"Old man!" Naruto managed to breathe out; without noticing the fourth beside him, "I need to ask you something!"

"Um...hello?" Yondaime began quietly, trying to face the young blonde, "Kid, you should really consider knocking the door before-"

Naruto didn't bother to turn to face him back, "Hold on a second I need to ask something very impor-" Naruto carefully examined the guy beside him, "IT'S YOU!" The genin pointed his finger in triumph, "I finally found you!"

Yondaime looked a little baffled, "Did you need something, kid?"

"Would you stop calling me 'kid'?!" Naruto replied with annoyance in his tone,

"What's your name then?"

"Naruto. My name is Naruto!"

"Okay Naruto, what's the problem?"

"Wait a minute!" A different voice spoke and both turned their heads. The two blondes almost forgot Sarutobi was still there. "What on earth is this? Where did _you_ come from?"

"I was going to ask you the same question," Yondaime responded, "You retired months ago didn't you? So is there a particular reason you're in here?"

"Naruto, if this is you playing a hoax, this time; you're not coming off easily,"

"What are you talking about? I'm not doing anything, old man!" Naruto answered back,

"Can we finish this later, I have criminals to be catching very soon," Yondaime interrupted. The office door creaked once again, confirming someone is now entering the room.

"Hokage-sama," the guy began, "I have brought the documents that you wanted," he perked up his head noticing two other people n the room, "Ore?"

"Hey, Iruka-sensei," Naruto smiled at the man, lifting his arms and folding them at the back of his head.

Iruka stared at the other blonde, "Wha-what's going on?"

_Iruka? Where did I here that name before…_thought the fourth, "Documents? I don't remember asking for any," he said facing Iruka.

Whereas, Iruka stood bewildered, he was completely frozen to the ground. He recognized that face for sure, though he hasn't seen it for a very long time. "Um…am I interrupting something?"

"Whoever you are, sir," Sandaime turned to the so-called fourth, "I hope you aware that posing as a hokage unauthorized, especially a one that has not been in the earth for very long, is not exceptionally to be allowed,"

Yondaime looked completely perplexed as the third went on, "If you release your henge now, you will not be punished,"

_What the hell's going on?_ Naruto watched in confusion.

"Sarutobi, I do not know what you're talking about. It really is me,"

"I hate to do this, but if you don't consider changing now, I will have to call the guards,"

"Hold on a minute!" the fourth lifted his hand, signaling them to stop, "You think I'm an imposter? And what do you mean by 'one that has not been in the earth for very long'? I was only chasing those criminals for twenty minutes,"

"Criminals? There are criminals in the village?" Iruka asked,

"Yes, we need to stop them now,"

The third and the scar-faced chuunin looked at each other,_ And he's probably part of them…_both Sandaime and Iruka thought. Iruka prepared a kunai, "Naruto, stand back now!"

"Huh?" Naruto did as he was told and Iruka attacked the fourth, or at least, he tried to. The attack was a blur however, the next thing Iruka knew, he was on the floor with his hands being held at his back.

"Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto called out.

"I don't know who you think you are attacking me like that," Yondaime said sternly. Just then, two ANBU guards appeared in through the door.

"What's going on he-" Both guards stared in shock, but the two knew better. They both grabbed the fourth's arms and held him tightly, without a grip of escaping. Iruka got up and sorted himself out.

"What are you doing?" the fourth said in infuriation,

"I can say your attacks are incredibly fast, but it is impossible to say that you are who you say you are," Sarutobi spoke,

"Iruka-sensei, I don't understand. What did he do?" Naruto began feeling so puzzled,

"This guy is impersonating as the fourth hokage, Naruto," Iruka replied, still facing the fourth,

Naruto's eyes widened, "The...fourth…hokage…?"

"Impersonating?!" Yondaime looked stunned,

"I knew it…" Naruto quietly began, "The way you ran earlier…it was amazingly fast! That is what I wanted to ask, for you to train me into running like that!"

"Don't you see Naruto; it could've been an illusion,"

"Illusion? But Iruka-sensei, it felt too real to be an illusion," _then again,_ _Genjutsu is not my strongest point… _

"Hey, where did he go?!" One ANBU yelled,

"He was with you just a second ago!" Iruka spoke. He turned around to find that Naruto was gone too.

"Find him!" Sarutobi ordered.

"Hai." Both ANBUs disappeared within a cloud of smoke.

With the walking-dead hokage within the streets and the criminals lurking in between the village, chaos was now striking through Konoha faster than lightning.

-

-

-

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

What did I tell you? Worst chapter ever -.- But it depends on your opinion I guess…

Again, please have the heart to review! Don't care whether it's good or bad, I don't mind. Next chapter will have Kakashi and the rest of the team! (Everyone cheers!)

Btw, If there are any mistakes, please notify me.

Lots of luff,

Mrs-N-Uzumaki :) P.S Here's a little of what I'm going to do next...

**Next Chapter Preview:_ (May make a few changes from this)_**

Chapter 4: 'Kakashi's off-day'

Kakashi was walking down the streets with the familiar orange, perverted book in his hands. He heard a voice as he turned the next page.

"Hey Kakashi," A man said as he passed by,

"Hey," the jounen replied with a small wave. After a couple of seconds, Kakashi suddenly glanced his head to his side realizing he thought he saw a very familiar, yet long gone person, _I could've sworn I saw..._he shrugged it off,_ I must be training to hard. Maybe I should get a day off..._


	5. Chapter 4: Kakashi's 'Offday'

Woot!! You guys are like the best readers ever! I thank you **ALL** for your great support of reviews! It always helps me to keep on going :D

I would like to thank my friend **Shona** for giving me the idea of Kakashi losing his mind! This chapter is dedicated to you! :3

NOTE: I'm very sorry about the length of the story; I very much apologize, as it's been quite wild in year 10. Plus, writing a long chapter reeeeeeeeally tires me out -.- (I know, I am very much lazy…)

**If you asked a question and you're still confused, read my Author's Notes at the end.**

--

_Thoughts_

"Speeches"

"_Whispers_"

_Flashbacks:_ -- Don't worry, I don't intent to do long flashbacks, unless it's absolutely necessary :)

Disclaimer: Soon…very soon…IT WILL BE MINE!! MWAHAHA! (Kiddin' lolz xD)

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Chapter 4:** Kakashi's 'off-day'

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Previously on _Flash to the Future_:

"He disappeared!" said the Fox-masked ANBU very agitated.

_Naruto's gone too._ Iruka was alarmed; but a ninja must not panic. _Either the fraud snatched him, or Naruto went to follow the charlatan on his own will…Kuso! What a situation to be in… _

-- -- --

_Okay…so that did not go well…_Yondaime sat on top of a tree branch as he looked down at the Konoha village. _Maybe something happened when that light took over my consciousness…well, I'll just have to find those lawbreakers and have them answer my questions._

The supposed fourth hokage dropped to the ground with a steady landing. He looked thoroughly at his surroundings and smiled. _H__aven't seen this village so peaceful in a while…_He sighed deeply with great admiration as he smelt the wonderful fresh air, so quiet, so calm and serene. The blonde felt the wonderfully refreshing wind flow through his golden locks smoothly and freely. He listened to the velvety, rustling trees; then soundlessness was filling the air. The fourth immersed the noiseless serenity. _H__eh, they do say silence is golden,_ he smiled goofily. Yondaime did always enjoy the relaxation of nature; it always helped him to unwind his senses during the tiring, laborious work of being the hokage.

_Okay, enough fun and games, _he thought. His expression suddenly changed from a wise, kind warm-hearted smile; to a serious, stern shinobi. _I should henge for now incase they find me. _He then thought back to what happened beforehand.

_Flashback:_

"This guy is impersonating as the fourth hokage, Naruto," Iruka replied, still facing the fourth.

Naruto's eyes widened, "The...fourth…hokage…?"

"Impersonating?!" Yondaime looked stunned.

_End flashback_

_Seriously; what was that all about in the hokage tower earlier…And that kid who keeps following me! _The fourth then transformed into an anonymous villager. _Well, whoever that kid was, he's probably long gone._

The Yondaime decided to hold in his chakra for now, after all, villagers don't use chakra as they are not ninjas. He plastered a tender smile onto his face and walked off into the village like there's nothing wrong.

Little did he know that the blonde kid the fourth was referring to was watching him all this time as he had hid behind the bushes. Naruto was quite the expert for tracking people down. Once the genin gets interested in a person, he never lets go. He would follow them to the ends of the earth if he had to! Therefore, Yondaime now has Naruto hot on his heels…

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The fourth walked down the streets, smiling. As he looked at the faces of other villagers, their smiles were thrown back at him, making him feel welcome. Everything was going according to plan, until…_Argh! _Yondaime felt abrupt pain travel through his body. He fell to his knees as he couldn't bear the ache. His heart was now throbbing, making him breathe heavier. The blonde turned his head around, seeing that people began to circle around him.

"Hey, you okay?" One unrecognizable man asked.

"Yeah..." Yondaime groaned, "It's probably..." Talking was too painful for him, so he had to make this quick and snappy. "The bump earlier on my stomach..." he lied as he lifted himself up and started limping.

"You sure you're okay? I can take you to the hospital if you want?"

"No...I'm...fine." Trying to smile was hard enough. The fourth walked carefully into a dark pathway of the streets. Spotting no one, he called off his henge. The pain slowly receded. _What in the heck was that? _He raised his arms and stared. _Where did this sudden pain come from...?_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Blue eyes were watching the Yondaime from afar. Naruto wondered about the rapid event that just took place. _What the hell just happened? Is he injured or something?_

His eyes then turned to a familiar silver-haired jounin. _OH CRAP!_ The young genin panicked. _The training exercise, I completely forgot all about that!_

Naruto jumped off of a building and started dashing towards the training area where he was supposed to meet his team an hour ago.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The fourth hokage sighed, as he had to find a way to go through the village unnoticed. He stared above his head spotting a bunch of dry laundry. _I'll have to use those for_ _now..._ he took off his cloak and jounin jacket and put on an orange shirt.

_Now, where to hide these..._He circled his eyes to find the right hiding spot for his original clothing._ Urgh! That smells terrible, but unfortunately it'll have to do._ Yondaime placed his clothes behind a large bin.

He then caught a glimpse of a large empty, black folder from the same spot. Opening it with his hands, he covered his face carefully to obscure his obvious features. Using his legs, the Yondaime walked down the streets as before. Then, out of nowhere, a rumbling noise came from his stomach. He grinned goofily. _Guess I gotta eat first. No use in looking for lawbreakers on an empty stomach! _

The fourth eyed the side of the streets, looking for a pleasant place to eat. _Aha! Perfect! _

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Where's Naruto?" called out an annoyed konoichi.

"Dobe. He's late..." The Uchiha quietly began with irritation.

"That's Kakashi's job! What in the hell is Naruto doing that's so important?!"

"HEY GUYS!" A yell of joy was coming out from the said hyperactive boy. Naruto was now panting heavily.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Sakura yelled infuriatingly.

"Gomen, gomen Sakura-chan," Naruto sweat-dropped nervously.

"Kakashi just left, trainings already finished!" the pink-haired konoichi calmed a bit, "What were you doing that was so important?"

"Nothing, nothing..." Naruto chuckled.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_I wonder where Naruto was during the training..._Kakashi thought, he turned his head and spotted Naruto's absolute favorite number one restaurant. Ichiraku's. _He's probably in here..._as he entered, he saw one costumer wearing orange and had spiky, blonde hair. Kakashi immediately presumed it was Naruto.

"Hey Naruto," Kakashi began as he patted the person's spiky blonde hair, "You missed training today. Please make sure you show up next time, 'kay?" he smiled, "Guess I'll see ya' later." He then walked off.

The face of the 'presumed Naruto' was hidden under a black folder. However, Kakashi's eyes read wrong, as the person was indeed not Naruto.

"Huh? I wonder what that was all about...?" the fourth wondered. _I haven't been patted on the head like that since...well, I really don't remember...anyway, I should finish this meal quickly._

"Here you go sir," the owner smiled as he handed him a bowl of ramen.

"Thank you," the Yondaime said, still hidden under the folder.

"Um..." the owner began, "Is there a particular reason why you're hiding under a folder...?"

"Yes, please don't mind the that," the fourth picked up his chopsticks and tore them in two, "Itadakimasu!"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Kakashi was now happily reading his book as soon as he walked out of Ichiraku's.

"Hey Sensei!" the silver-haired jounin heard a very familiar voice and he perked his head up.

"What the-?" Kakashi looked a little surprised as he saw Naruto walking up to him.

"Sorry I missed training," Naruto nervously laughed, "I had something to do."

"Wait- weren't you just...?" the jounin pointed his finger towards Ichiraku's, only to notice that it was now empty of costumers._ I must be losing my mind..._

"Hm?" Naruto turned and stared at his favorite place in the whole wide world. "Good idea sensei! I haven't had ramen for a while now!"

Kakashi blinked a couple of times before starting to walk again as if nothing strange just happened...

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_Ahhhh...what a nice meal! _The fourth thought with relief as he was walking once again through the streets. _Wait, didn't I just spot..._he carefully perked up his head and saw one of the criminals' transformation. _I better proceed __with this __carefully. _His mind was now focused on the lawbreakers; as a result, he wouldn't be able to pay close attention to anything else. _Wait..._he spotted a familiar student…_Kakashi? I haven't seen him in some time now...say, is it me or is there something different about him...? Well, no time for that now, I'll just have to wave and go._

Walking down the streets, Kakashi flipped each page of his familiar orange, perverted book in his hands as he finished each page with great fascination. He heard a voice as he turned another page.

"Hey Kakashi," a man said as he passed by quite quickly.

"Hey sensei," the jounin replied with a small wave. After a couple of seconds, Kakashi suddenly glanced his head to his side realizing he thought he saw a very familiar, yet long gone person. _I could've sworn I just saw..._he shrugged it off._ I seriously must be training too hard...or I must be reading too much...Nah! Maybe I should __ask for__ a day off?_

On the other hand, his mind still couldn't get a track of Naruto's interference earlier...

_Flashback:_

"Naruto?"

"Kakashi-sensei?" the genin picked himself up.

"What's the hurry? It's like Ichiraku's is going to close early today."

"This is no time to be joking!" Kakashi raised an eyebrow as Naruto continued, "Have you seen a really tall guy, with wild, spiky, blonde hair; blue eyes and- runs super fast!"

The Jounin just stared at his student for a couple of seconds, "Naruto, what are you talking about?"

"Gah! I need to find him quick before I completely lose him!" Naruto impatiently began to race his feet. "Catch ya' later sensei!"

_End flashback_

_Was he really up to his tricks again?_ Kakashi turned another page. _Hm? _He looked above the buildings, spotting three ANBUs. _Eh? What's this all about now?_ The jounin then closed his orange book and placed it into his pouch on his hip. _Guess there's one way to find out. It's about time I visit the hokage in the old tower._

_-_

-

-

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Well? What did ya' think? Is it long enough for you now?! -ahem- sorry, I tend to get cranky when I'm tired or hungry.

Moving on, personally; I think my stories suck! But every time I say that to my friends, I get whacked -.- But I am glad that you guys are enjoying it :D

Scoop down for answered questions :) And please don't hesitate to ask more if you do not understand anything, I will be happy to help -Smiles-

Lots of luff,

Mrs-N-Uzumaki

--

**Questions?**

**1.** _Is Naruto twelve in this?_

Yes; as I recall, when old man Sarutobi was alive, Naruto was twelve years old.

**2. **_Did Minato snatch Naruto? _0.o

You should have figured that out already -.-

**3.** _Was Kushina-sama pregnant in Minato's timeline?_

Should I really spoil it? –Gives an evil smile-

**4. **_WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT?! 0.0_

You'll just gonna have to wait and see! :D


	6. Chapter 5: A very familiar face?

-Heart attack- I...I...I... (Too speechless)...I can't believe it...

That settles it then...YOU GUYS ARE SOOOOOO AWESOME!! I HAVE OVER 100+ REVIEWS! IN JUST A FEW CHAPTERS!! You have **NO** idea how happy that is making me feel right now! (Does the happy dance!)

Naruto: She finally lost it...0.0

Sasuke: -.-"

Sakura: ...

Kakashi: (Too busy reading book)

Me: (Still dancing)

-Ahem- Enough of fun and games (gives serious look), it's time to read the story. And here's a cookie while reading :3

_**P.S **_**If you are waiting for the next chapters and I take too long, pleeeeeeeeeease read my other ones! Especially the new one I started called** _**'Trail of Consequences' **_**Most of my stories are time-travel :) (I know, I'm obsessed -.-)**

**Also, I DO NOT –repeat- DO NOT write Yaoi or Yuri. (I **_**reeeeeeeeeally**_** hate that!)**

--

_Thoughts_

"Speeches"

"_Whispers_"

_Flashbacks:_ -- Don't worry; I don't intent to do long flashbacks, unless it's absolutely necessary :)

Disclaimer: I don't intend to steal it, jeez -.-

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Chapter 5:** A very familiar face?

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Impersonating?!" Kakashi began; with a look of shock. Sarutobi has just explained everything when Kakashi turned up into his office.

"That is correct," The third finished clarifying,

"But- why would anyone-?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out,"

"I just don't understand why they would transform into _him_," Kakashi wondered, "Has that guy not been awake for the last twelve years?"

"Who knows…?" Sandaime sighed,

There was moment of silence until the silver-haired jounin spoke, "I guess I should be looking too." The third nodded.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Yondaime prepared himself to slowly attack the lawbreakers. So far, he has not been seen or recognized by anyone as the black folder covered his features. About a couple of feet away, he made sure he had weapons equipped ready to strike and just when he nearly grabbed the criminals, two ANBUs appeared clutching the fourth with them as they left.

_Noooo! I nearly had them…_ Yondaime hysterically cried. His right hand was stretched towards the crooks as he was being lifted into the air.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Thanks old man!" Naruto happily called out as he left the Ichiraku's,

"Anytime, come back soon!" the owner called back,

"Definitely!"

The young blonde walked into the streets and then spotted the familiar blonde guy being raised into the air by ANBU black ops. _Gah! I'm gonna lose his trail! _The young genin then rushed unnoticeably to the fourth's track.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Knocking sounds filled the air in the hokage office as two figures stood.

"Hm?" The third looked up, "come in," Two ANBU black ops entered the room, holding the familiar impersonator. "Kakashi, you don't need to do your searching after all," Sarutobi looked at the jounin.

"Looks like it," Kakashi replied. He carefully eyed the 'impersonator' and wondered, _is this what Naruto was talking about earlier? Hmm…no doubt about it._

The fourth looked up too, still being held by either arms, and stared at the other two figures in 'his' office. _That can't be __my__ student… _"Kakashi?" he began, "Is that you?"

The silver-haired jounin was a little surprised he knew his name, "How do you know who I am?"

"Well, I just presumed…w-wait, you're the one I waved to earlier. But you can't be _my_ student Kakashi. Considering you are quite old to be fourteen years old,"

_This guy…_Kakashi thought, _it seems like he's been snatched from a different timeline. _"Name me your students." He asked,

"I did have three. But unfortunately, one died just recently," Yondaime faced the floor, "My other students are Hatake Kakashi and Rin."

The jounin and Sarutobi gasped in disbelief. _How does he know this?_ Kakashi thought.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Words filled Naruto's ears as he was carefully observing behind the office door. _I really don't think this guy is an actual imposer, but then again, it would be unexplainable for __**the**__ Yondaime to be alive; considering he sacrificed himself years ago. _He cautiously used his bright, blue eyes to watch through the door keyhole,_ I'm going to stick to what happens no matter what it takes!_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Look," the fourth began, "What do you want from me?!"

"Well, you can start of by telling us your name," Sarutobi said,

"Your _real_ name," Kakashi requested,

"My name is Namikaze Minato," Yondaime responded,

The jounin sighed, but then just continued, "And how did you end up here, in the hidden leaf?"

"I was always in the hidden leaf. This place is my home,"

"Well then, just tell us your story. About the criminals you were on about earlier,"

"Firstly, can you please tell them to let go. Don't worry; I won't be moving anywhere,"

Sarutobi nodded, signaling the ANBUs to release Minato's arms. The fourth continued, "Basically, dangerous criminals were arriving in the border of this village. I caught their trace but as soon as I spotted them, I was being pulled into some kind of jutsu of theirs. Next thing I knew, I ended up in the training grounds. And that's where I met that blonde kid, Naruto,"

"I see," Kakashi said, "Well there's no use in hiding," He turned to the door, "Since you're already here, you might as well come out…Naruto."

_So that's who was spying on us,_ thought Minato, "Why do you keep following me?" He asked the young genin as he entered the room.

Kakashi answered that question for Naruto, "It's a force of habit of his," _does it to me nearly everyday…!_

"If he really is the fourth, then ask him a question that only the Yondaime knows," Naruto suggested,

"Better yet…" Kakashi stared at his blonde student, "Naruto, take off your jacket for a moment,"

"Hm?" the genin blinked blankly; but he still did as he was told. His sensei walked over to him and knelt to his height.

"Come here for a second," he asked Minato. The fourth did as he was told and knelt; facing Naruto.

Kakashi carefully placed his hands on Naruto's shirt and pulled it up, showing Naruto's belly. Yondaime stared at the jounin's doing, with a puzzled face. He was staring at a normal boy's stomach.

"Naruto, can manipulate your chakra for a second?" The silver-haired jounin asked. Naruto nodded and made the familiar hand seal. He concentrated on his chakra levels.

The fourth carefully observed the boy's stomach and just in the blink of an eye, he suddenly spotted a mark appearing.

_That…can't…be…_Minato thought in shock; _the eight, trigram sealing…how on earth does this boy possess it…?_

-

-

-

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

I stand corrected, THIS is the worst chapter ever -.- And again, I very much apologize for the length of the chapter, I was sort of rushing it.

PLEASE REVIEW!! I would reeeeeeeeeally want to know your opinions!

Many thnx,

Mrs-N-Uzumaki xxx


	7. Chapter 6: Explanations! Explanations!

I would like to give much of my gratitude to: **Namikaze naruko14, Fox Night, Harmony909, Sherley Cano** &** InARealPickle** for they have given a chance to actually read my other stories and so I would like to dedicate this chapter to them! And THANK YOU SO MUCH for reading my other ficz!

Oh and special thanks to **Isabelle Lestrange** for her great support and many reviews :D

'nyways, here's chapter 6. Enjoy :)

--

_Thoughts_

"Speeches"

"_Whispers_"

_Flashbacks:_ -- Don't worry; I don't intent to do long flashbacks, unless it's absolutely necessary :)

Disclaimer: I owe NOTHING! Except this fanfic…I think…

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Chapter 6: **Explanations! Explanations!

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Previously on _Flash to the Future_:

The fourth carefully observed the boy's stomach and just in the blink of an eye, he suddenly spotted a mark appearing.

_That…can't…be…_Minato thought in shock; _the eight, trigram sealing…how on earth does this boy possess it…?_

-- -- --

Minato gazed in shock as he was staring at the quite proverbial mark on Naruto's belly, _how can this be…?_

"Familiar?" Kakashi spoke,

"Yes, but- it's just…not…possible…" Minato responded, "I haven't yet used it. I haven't even perfected it so far,"

"I see," Said the jounin, "You can put your jacket back on, Naruto." The blonde nodded.

"Wait a minute," Yondaime began, "How; no, why does this boy possess such a sealing? I mean, to perform this sort of technique would be extremely intense to the body of the user. It will cause a sheer breakdown, or even…death."

Naruto felt quite uneasy to talk about this. Kakashi saw it within his student's expression and decided to fill in the blonde's words, "Hey Naruto, how about you go home and rest? Tomorrow's going to be a day of intense training,"

Even though the genin did want to take his sensei's advice and go, Naruto is not one to miss out a situation like this, "But I-"

"Go on, Naruto. Kakashi's words do not lie," The third spoke, "its better if you rest your body for your upcoming missions tomorrow morning,"

The young blonde pouted, "They're just stupid D-rank missions anyway. I want to stay sensei, no big deal to me!" Naruto plastered his famous 'foxy smile' showing he can handle anything right now. However, deep down, Naruto knew this was going to be rather uncomfortable for his spirit.

Kakashi sighed; _maybe there's another way…_ "Actually, before we move on to that…" He turned to Minato, "Can you tell me about the Rasengan, or have you not heard of this technique?"

The fourth was quite in shock of this as he doesn't remember showing this technique to anyone else besides his sensei, Jiraiya. "How do you know about that? Did Jiraiya-sensei tell you about it?"

_Well,_ _this guy can sure act; _Kakashi thought; quite impressed, _I'm almost falling for this! Maybe he used to know Minato-sensei, _before Kakashi could respond, he noticed 'the Yondaime' somewhat trembling. _What happened to him?_

"Are you alright, young man?" Sarutobi asked,

"I..." Minato groaned; but then stood back straight, breathing easier than a few seconds ago, "I'm fine now. I don't know why this pain keeps coming," he stared at his hands, "Ever since I woke up from the blackout, things have been so unusual…"

Kakashi was now wandering in his thoughts; _wow…he really is good. Could he really be- no! There has to be another explanation. _"To get to the bottom of this, we need to capture these criminals you're talking about,"

Yondaime nodded, "Yes, I'll start by looking for the documents I left here…" Minato opened a drawer in the desk, only to find nothing but a couple of scrapbooks, mission notes and bottle of sake stacked within. _I swear I left it…_"It was right here! Did I misplace it or something?"

Naruto turned to Kakashi, "_What is he doing?_" his sensei shrugged.

"What are you looking for?" Sarutobi asked; a little displeased to have Minato snooping around his office,

"The criminal record sheets," Yondaime replied; still looking, _it's like this place is completely rearranged. I don't remember reorganizing this place_.

The third stood up and turned to his left; facing a cabinet. Using a key he lifted from his pocket, he unlocked the keyhole on the drawer. "Are these the documents you're looking for?" Sarutobi asked.

Minato turned his head and rolled his eyes to the papers filling the drawer. With his fingers, he swayed to every letter until one of the names he required was found. Pulling out the document, he faced it to everyone else in the room. "This is one of the crooks involved: Yokushi Mimaru, and most likely the guider of the group."

Minato handed the document to Sarutobi. With peculiar eyes, the third turned back to Yondaime, "This man deceased many years ago. He went missing during a huge robbery and was presumed dead after he was not found for five years," Minato's eyes widened; as the Sandaime went on, "the same story goes for these other two…" He pulled another stack of papers from the same drawer and laid them onto his desk, "Kusako Genji and Haruma Hatakii."

"That's them…" Yondaime began, "All three of them, they're the ones here in this village,"

Kakashi and Sarutobi are having a hard time believing this, the jounin spoke, "Are you sure, I was in the village today and I don't think I spotted these faces,"

"That's because they're transformed into normal villagers here, so they would appear anonymous to you. I could help find them as I'm the only one who knows what they're henges look like."

There was a moment of silence as this was not easy for anyone. Kakashi and the third wondered carefully whether to trust this man, he could've got the information from Jiraiya and could be plotting now to take advantage of this moment.

On the other hand, everything seemed just so distant within Naruto's eyes. His confusion led his brain to almost explode from all the bewilderment.

"Alright," The third finally said, "For now, but I will have ANBU black ops trailing your tracks,"

"Don't worry, I will find them no matter-" Yondaime suddenly paused as he stared out the window behind Sarutobi. "_That's him…_"

"Hm?" Kakashi turned to the direction of the windows.

The fourth quickly ran out of the room, he was not going to miss his chance again.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Wandering around the village without any odd faces meant they had the chance to start all over without any other mistakes within their lawbreaking. They could train anywhere without getting the beatings from ANBUs or any other hunters chasing them.

_Life sure is gonna turn out great in the future, eh?_ Mimaru thought happily; giving a sinful smirk. Before he could react, a sudden punch abruptly crashed into his face sending him flying towards a tree. He carefully opened his eyes after the unexpected hit and spotted the familiar bothersome blonde grabbing his collar.

"Alright," The fourth roared; grasping him tight enough for incapable movement, "I want to know what that jutsu was earlier. I want to know what the hell is going on; here and now,"

_What?!_ Mimaru thought; completely taken aback, _it can't be! It's been too long for him to be in our case._ _And my transformations were entirely created by head. What is going on?!_

Kakashi and Naruto were now approaching the situation, but Minato ignored them and faced sternly towards the criminal, "Start explaining everything."

-

-

-

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

-Sighs- Chapters couldn't get any worst than this…this was so bad, I can't even come up with the worst word to describe it -.-

I'm sorry about the length (again!) But please don't criticize; I'm not in the mood these days. (Sighs deeply) Families…

'nyways, I'm looking forward to your opinions :) I'll give much of my gratitude to my reviewers :D

Always,

Mrs-N-Uzumaki xxx


	8. Chapter 7: The Future!

HELLO EVERYBODY!

I indeed apologize for my absence lately as my computer crashed for the hundredth time!

Okay, I'll be honest with you guys, for each chapter I write, I make it up as I go along -Scratches head- Pathetic, I know -.- But I already know how I'm goin' to end this story :D Don't worry! This fic is far from ending though :)

'nyways, let's get on with the next chappy :)

--

_Thoughts_

"Speeches"

"_Whispers_"

_Flashbacks:_ -- Don't worry; I don't intent to do long flashbacks, unless it's absolutely necessary :)

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own this anime/manga TT

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Chapter 7: **The future?!

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Previously on _Flash to the Future_:

"Alright," The fourth roared; grasping him tight enough for incapable movement, "I want to know what that jutsu was earlier. I want to know what the hell is going on; here and now,"

_What?!_ Mimaru thought; completely taken aback, _it can't be! It's been too long for him to be in our case._ _And my transformations were entirely created by head. What is going on?!_

The fourth solemnly continued, "Start explaining everything."

-- -- --

"He's late."

"It sure isn't like him to be late though…" The two companions looked at each other with questions skipping their minds. Both were waiting for their other comrade, Mimaru, who was supposed to meet them half an hour ago.

"Maybe we should look for him…?" Hatakii suggested,

"That could take hours," Genji replied, "I think it's best if we meet him back at the apartment,"

"I guess you're right."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Well?" Eyes of fury turned to the eyes of bewilderment; as the Yondaime glared at Mimaru, "Are you going to tell me, or shall I force the words out of your mouth?"

All four including Sarutobi, Kakashi, Naruto and Minato stood in the hokage's office as they stared at the lawbreaker, waiting for an answer.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Mimaru replied,

"I can see right through your henge, Yokushi Mimaru," Minato sternly began, "It's pointless to hide now, so you might as well show us your true form,"

Said criminal, with his hands tied back, transformed into himself once more, "So you saw through my transformation."

"You were thought to be dead," Sarutobi stared, unable to comprehend this all, "And you suddenly show up in the hidden leaf twelve years later? What's your reason?"

Mimaru gazed for a moment, then his lips curled into a smirk and soon that smirk turned into malevolence laughter, "You think you can make me talk?" he turned to Minato, "I spit in your presence hokage-_sama_."

"Hey! Don't talk about the old man Sarutobi like that!" Naruto yelled aggressively,

"Who said anything about the old man, you little gaki?! I was referring to this infuriating blonde!"

Yondaime, taking this very offensively, grabbed his shirt by the neck, "One way or another, I _will _get that information out of your indecent mouth. If I can't turn to you, I'll just have to have your companions joining us. What will it be then?"

Mimaru glared, "You think you can threaten me, Blondie?! I escaped from all of you twelve years ago and I can do it again!"

"Fool!" Minato began, "You never escaped from me! The day you set foot in Konoha is the day I followed you here. I spotted all you three creating hands seals and it caused some kind of reaction, I ended up following you into some kind of hole."

Mimaru's eyes widened, "What?"

"Because of you, I'm in this peculiar mess. People think I'm an imposter, think you can explain that?!"

The criminal stared, "You… trailed us here?" Unexpectedly, Mimaru began laughing hysterically, "And from all this I almost believed you recognized us after all these years," he paused his laughter, "So you know about the future?"

The fourth stared in confusion, "Future?"

Mimaru chuckled evilly, "Look at you! You're entirely oblivious! You have been here as long as we have and you haven't a clue as to what's going on, and from here I thought the Yellow Flash was a genius," he scoffed,

"Stop playing aroun-" Out of the blue, Minato abruptly felt more pain traveling rapidly throughout his entire blood system.

The criminal looked up, "You feel that?" he groaned as he curved his lips into a small smile, "That pain…which has been following you all day since you woke up…"

_He…_Minato thought as he stared at Mimaru, _has this pain too…?_

The throbbing then disappeared from both men as the crook continued, "See that sting…it's the pain of time traveling."

The fourth's eyes widened, "_Time traveling…?_" he whispered audibly,

"That's right," Mimaru smirked, "You're in…_the future!_"

-

-

-

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

-Hides behind Gaara- PLEASE DON'T SKIN MEEEEEEE!! I'm sooooo sorry for the length! Truly, extremely, deeply sorry! I'm jus' too tired to continue! When you don't know what you're writing for your chapters, it takes time to actually come up with it on the spot. Please forgive me!

'nyways, moving on swiftly…I would like to thank **ALL my helpful reviewers** as their generous reviews helped me to keep writing each chapter of this story, _**ARIGATOU GOZAIMAS EVERYONE!!**_

Review, por favor! And please, no bad criticism, it really makes me feel like a total loser...

Thanks again,

Mrs-N-Uzumaki xxx

**_P.S LET'S AIM FOR 200 REVIEWS PEOPLE!!_**


	9. Chapter 8: The good ol' times!

I very much apologize once again for not updating as my exams reeeeeeeeeeeeally stressed me out. So stressed, I didn't get proper sleep for weeks -.- I just went through my Geography, Economics, Statistics, Music, English and I have my biology and my physics left. Well that put me into bad moods, so I might as well say this now while I'm in one:

I'm very disappointed with most of my readers because of their lack of reviews. I know this sounds ludicrous but reviews are really important to me. If you don't review then I wouldn't know whether you enjoy my story or not. It exactly just takes like one minute for a very small, simple review. I'm literally on my knees now and I am BEGGING you just to review PLEASE!

On the other hand, I would like to thank everyone else who generously gave two minutes of their lives just to review :) THANK YOU GUYS!

Can I just point out when I said aim for 200; I meant aim it soon, not in just one chapter. Also, if you don't like my story, **THEN GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!** **I can get really angry, especially in the moods I'm in lately, so _GO AWAY!_**

Let's get on with the story now! Oh and I have very special news at the end, look forward to it!

--

_Thoughts_

"Speeches"

"_Whispers_"

_Flashbacks:_ -- Don't worry; I don't intent to do long flashbacks, unless it's absolutely necessary :)

Disclaimer: Soon, very soon, it shall be MINE! Mwahahaha! But for now, I shall sit and enjoy its original plot :)

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Chapter 8:** The good ol' times

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Previously on _Flash to the Future_:

The criminal looked up, "You feel that?" he groaned as he curved his lips into a small smile, "That pain…which has been following you all day since you woke up…"

_He…_Minato thought as he stared at Mimaru, _has this pain too…?_

The throbbing then disappeared from both men as the crook continued, "See that sting…it's the pain of time travelling."

The fourth's eyes widened, "_Time travelling…?_" he whispered audibly,

"That's right," Mimaru smirked, "You're in…_the future!_"

-- -- --

Yondaime's eyes widened, _the future?!_ He looked up; _of course, I should've known…_

"The future?!" Naruto began, "That would make more sense!"

"Naruto, time travelling is a fictitious jutsu," the third spoke, "it's an infamous legend known to be a myth," Sarutobi turned to Kakashi, "Something like this cannot be logical."

"But as of this moment," Kakashi began, "it's the only logical explanation we have." The jounin turned his head to Minato, "So, have any idea how you're going to get home?"

"No. Unless they join with us," The fourth spoke as he faced the crook,

Mimaru began laughing hysterically, "Like hell I will! Why should _we_ help _you_?!"

"You want to live, don't you?" Yondaime spoke.

Mimaru felt a familar urge of energy heading towards his direction,_ that chakra,_ Mimaru thought, _about time!_ He gave an evil smirk, "Oh yeah? Then I'd rather die than join you!"

Minato clenched his fists, "Alright you-"

The next thing everyone knew, a sudden occurrence of smoke bombs appeared into the office, immediately cutting off Minato's turn in words.

"Don't let them get away!" The third spoke.

_This is no ordinary smoke,_ Kakashi thought; _I've felt this before_. "Everyone cover your mouths immediately! One small breath and it'll be over for you."

The fourth enclosed his mouth and eyed for Mimaru in the area. Kakashi and Sarutobi were following after that. Naruto, however, didn't get enough time to catch his deep breath before the smoke attack and soon started coughing. Minato turned his attention to the coughing and decided to directly help the young boy.

_Hang on, kid!_ Yondaime thought as he found an exit from the office. Shortly, the smoke began to fade and images started to show through the eyes. Naruto's coughing began to calm.

"You okay, kid?" Yondaime asked,

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little hoarse," Naruto replied, "Um…thanks…y'know, for the save,"

"Not a problem," Minato smiled, _this kid…why am I having these weird feelings…? _

Kakashi walked out of the office and spotted the two blonds, "Is everyone okay?" he asked.

"We're fine," The fourth responded, "What about you and the old man?"

"No harm here,"

"And Mimaru?"

"Unfortunately; he got away, his team saved him."

"I see." Minato sighed, "What am I going to do now?"

"For the meantime," Kakashi spoke, "You're just going to have to stay here. We'll alert the ANBU team and eventually catch them."

"Don't you think I grabbed enough attention out there? For some reason, people stared at me as if I was a ghost!"

Kakashi and Naruto exchanged looks. "I think it'd be a good idea if you used a henge," The jounin suggested.

"I guess so," Yondaime replied, _did I…die in the future?_ "Kakashi, is there something you should tell me about?"

The jounin paused for a second, "Things will make sense soon enough, sensei." Having to say the last word was the most unusual thing to say for it has been far too long for Kakashi.

Naruto stared at Minato; _this is just getting too weird…_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"So how far into the future did you say I'm in?" Asked Yondaime as he walked down the Konoha streets.

"Twelve years," Kakashi replied.

The fourth couldn't help but to smile with happiness, "Nice to know the village is still in one piece after these years."

_Thanks to you, sensei_, Kakashi thought in content.

"I think I should check out my house now," Minato began.

"Ah ah! That won't be necessary," Kakashi spoke as he grabbed his sensei before making his turn, "Don't you think it'd be a bit weird if people spotted a stranger entering a house of a hokage?"

Minato stared for a second, "I guess that would be a little strange…"

_Besides_, Kakashi thought; _I don't intend to tell him it got crushed during the Kyuubi attack…_

"So where is he going to live for the time being?" Naruto asked,

"Not sure yet…" the jounin replied, "My apartment hasn't got enough space, so I guess he's going to live with you. Is that okay?"_ Besides, I don't want my sensei nagging me after all these years about being a slob; I already had enough of his lectures about home responsibilities when I was younger..._

_Flashback:_

"Kakashi, how do you live with yourself? This place is a mess!" Spoke Minato.

_Uh-oh, here we go again…_Kakashi sighed.

"I hope you realize being a ninja is also being organized…"

_Not again with the lectures!_

"You must always remember to…"

Within the head of our young, silver haired, jounin was a familiar orange book, _Oh no! I hope he doesn't find that! I'll be forced to do unnecessary missions for weeks! And get twice the lectures!_

"Yeah! Yeah! Don't worry sensei; I'll have this place cleaned in no time. How about you go enjoy yourself? Have some ramen!" Kakashi smiled with desperation,

"Uh…okay. But when I come back, this place better be organized. I don't want a slob for a student!"

_End Flashback_

Kakashi shivered at the thought of going through that again, especially considering now that he's an adult rather than a fourteen year old.

"Kakashi Sensei? Hellooooo?" Naruto clicked his fingers to wake his teacher.

"Hm?" The jounin jumped back into his timeline, "Oh right, so will you share your apartment with him?"

"I already told you I'll do it, several times! Where were you for the last ten minutes?"

"No where in particular…" Kakashi replied as he took out his favourite book series,_ Now that I think about it, it's gonna be just like the good ol' times...although, wait till he sees Naruto's apartment, my mess was no where near as his! Hopefully that'll get Naruto to be more organized, _"Ja ne." And within a smoke cloud, the jounin disappeared leaving quite a mischievous smile plastered on his face.

"Okay, let's get going then," Naruto told the fourth.

_I hope his parents don't mind I'll be staying for a bit…_Minato thought carefully_; I have to come up with a good explanation for them._

-

-

-

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

FINALLY! I got this chapter over and done with! I seriously had noooooooo idea whatsoever what I was going to write for this chapter! At least I've written it now :D

PLEASE REVIEW!

Mrs-N-Uzumaki xxx

P.S THE GOOD NEWS IS…I have a laptop, WHICH MEANS, soon I shall continue my other stories!


	10. Chapter 9: Living with Yondaime

Yes. I'm still alive.

Sorry for not updating sooner, I've been on holiday, travelling throughout everyday for several days.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and oh, one favour, **NO COMPLAINTS ABOUT THE LENGTH!**

--

_Thoughts_

"Speeches"

"_Whispers_"

_Flashbacks:_ -- Don't worry; I don't intent to do long flashbacks, unless it's absolutely necessary :)

Disclaimer: I will never face the true!!

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Chapter 9: **Living with Yondaime

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Previously on _Flash to the Future_:

"So where is he going to live for the time being?" Naruto asked,

"Not sure yet…" the jounin replied, "My apartment hasn't got enough space, so I guess he's going to live with you. Is that okay?"

"Okay, let's get going then," Naruto told the fourth.

_I hope his parents don't mind I'll be staying for a bit…_Minato thought carefully_; I have to come up with a good explanation for them._

-- -- --

Travelling through the streets of Konoha, the two blonds made there way to Naruto's home lane. The closer they arrive, the more shadows overtook the street corners.

_What a place to live…_Yondaime thought as he passed a dark area, _does he really live here. His parents probably have trouble with money._ _I guess I shouldn't be saying anything; he lent me a place to stay after all. I should be thanking him._

"Ano Naruto," Minato began.

"Yeah?" The young blond replied, without turning his head.

"Thanks, I really appreciate you helping me."

Naruto turned his head and smiled in content, "No problem at all. I was thinking maybe…you could…um…help me train?" Minato stared at the boy, "Pleeeeeeeeeeeease! It would be so cool to be trained by the strongest hokage in Konoha history!"

"I guess it'd be alright. Besides, it's the least I could do."

"AWESOME! Thanks old man!"

Minato's eyebrows twitched in irritation, "I'd rather have you calling me sensei; I'm not old y'know."

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto responded, unconvinced.

"22 isn't old! I'm actually still young!"

"Whatever you say." Naruto spoke sceptically.

A vein popped on Minato's forehead, _little smart ass_.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Knocking echoed the hokage office. "Come in." The third spoke aloud.

"Hokage-sama," The ANBU began, "You requested me?"

"Yes," Sarutobi looked up and rested his chin on his folded fingers, "I would like you to have your troop observe the Konoha village for these criminals," the third handed three criminal records.

"Hai, hokage-sama." The ANBU bowed as he was about to leave.

"Oh and one more thing," The third began, "Keep an eye on Naruto's new friend." With that the ANBU disappeared.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Almost there," Naruto said as they made their way, "I just gotta do one more thing." He dug his hand into his pocket and grabbed a few Ryos. "Hey, I got the money for this month."

"Well about time you brat!" Yelled a voice outside an apartment.

"Here," Naruto handed the money to the man.

The owner slipped each Ryo through his fingers, he eyed Naruto, "There are a couple of Ryos missing,"

"What're you talking about, old man? Everything's there,"

"Not everything. What about the occurrence that took place a week ago?" he spoke as he chewed his gum in his mouth.

"That had nothing to do with me."

"So? Pay up already,"

"Why should I?" Naruto spat.

"Somebody's gonna have to pay for the damages,"

"Then why me?"

"'Cos I just said so. Now pay up or I'll throw you out in the streets." The guy spoke aggressively.

Naruto held in the anger by taking deeps breaths and mumbling incoherently. Minato gazed in surprise by the event that took place.

"Excuse me," Minato began, "But is it really necessary for him to pay for that?"

"Yeah? And who are you?" The owner spoke offensively.

"I'm-…" The fourth thought for a second, he remembered he's in a henge, "This boy's uncle," _maybe that'll work_. (AN: Remember that Yondy thinks Naruto has parents.)

"Thought the brat didn't have a family."

_Eh? _The fourth looked unnoticeably surprised, "Well…that's not the point. I'm saying it's excessive making him pay for something he didn't do,"

"It's okay," Naruto spoke, "I don't mind." The blond legacy made his way to his apartment before Minato could speak, leaving an unreadable expression on his face.

Yondaime followed Naruto wordlessly. He couldn't help but to think about what happened just a few seconds ago. Naruto shoved his fingers into his pocket to grab his keys.

"Um Naruto," The fourth began, facing the boy's back, "why did you let him do that?"

"Just leave it, alright?" Naruto replied turning his door knob.

"I know but-"

"Let it go." The blond violently interjected.

Minato gasped audibly. He sighed as he made his way into Naruto's home. "So, this is your place?" He spoke eyeing the mess of the room.

"It's not perfect," Naruto replied, "But I call it home."

_Even though there are many things placed all over the room, it still seems very empty_, thought the fourth.

_Flashback:_

"_Thought the brat didn't have a family."_

_End of Flashback_

_He must be quite lonely sometimes,_ the fourth thought sympathetically.

"Oi," Naruto snapped Yondaime from his thoughts, "What's with the look?" Two looks Naruto hated: the stare of rejection and the look of sympathy. He didn't like being loathed but he also hated people took pity upon him. He didn't need their sympathy.

"Hm?" Minato looked up, "Oh nothing." Yondaime began calling off his henge and began speaking, "That guy from before, is it true?"

"What?"

"That you live here yourself?"

"Yeah," Naruto spoke casually; he began chuckling nervously, "I hope that isn't a problem,"

"No, no. No predicaments here."

Naruto began shuffling his things in the room, "You can sleep here, on the floor beside my bed." Minato nodded, "Oh that's right, you must be hungry from all that's been going on. I'll cook us some ramen."

As the young boy stepped into his kitchen, he opened his small fridge only to see nothing left…"Oh no,"…but a few vegetables.

"What is it?" Minato turned his attention to the young blond.

"There are no more ramen cups."

"No problem, we'll just cook these," the fourth spoke as he took out the few vegetables.

"Uh-uh, no way. I_ hate_ vegetables," Naruto waved his hands in total disagreement.

"Would you rather starve tonight?"

"Yes!"

"Oh C'mon, they're not that bad!"

"Yes they are!"

"Then why do you have them if you don't eat them?"

"They're just 'presents' I get from Kakashi-sensei," he started chuckling, "he actually thinks I eat them!"

"You know what? I used to be just like that as a kid. But one day, I realized most of our real physical strength comes from the nutrients of our food. And a small proportion of vegetables have enough nutrients that could help you train for weeks. From then on, I ate vegetables day and night ever since I was four."

"Yeah right. You expect me to eat vegetables for the rest of my life?"

"I'm saying you should just eat it daily along with other meals. Besides, how did you think I earned my title? Part of it was to do with the food I ate."

"Whatever. I'll just go to bed."

"Not so fast!" Minato grabbed Naruto's shoulder, "If you want me to train you, then as a teacher, I suggest you eat at least five vegetables a day starting from today, or I won't train you at all."

"Ehhhh? Are you being serious?!" Naruto mouthed out. The fourth crossed his arms and stared sternly at the young boy, "Grr. Fine! But I'm only doing this for training."

"That's fine with me," Minato smiled in triumph. He walked towards the kitchen and began cooking. _Wow…is this what it feels like to be a father? I can't wait to have my first kid. Speaking of which, I wonder how Kushina's doing?…It's been seven months since the pregnancy test. I really hope she's doing okay; God, I miss her so much…_

"HELLO!" Naruto yelled aloud.

"What?"

"Cooker's burning."

"Hm?" Minato looked down at the smoke being released from the pan, "GAAAH!"

_Several minutes later…_

Naruto breathed in relaxation as he rested his back onto his bed. Minato, resting on the floor beside Naruto, closed his eyelids leisurely.

"That was actually…pretty good." Naruto began.

"What was?" The fourth responded.

"The food," The blond boy curved his body to his right as he faced the Yondaime, "where did you learn to cook like that?"

"Meh…I just picked it up from my mother. I didn't have anything to do after my homework exercises, so I watched my mum cook."

"Oh. So where's your mum now?"

"She past away when I turned eighteen."

"Oh…sorry,"

Minato chuckled audibly, "What for? You didn't know."

"What about you're dad?"

"Never really knew him." Yondaime sighed, "My mum never really talked about my father. The only thing she told me was that he died on a mission when I was one." He took another fresh of air, "Enough of me, what about you? What's your story?"

Naruto became silent for a second, "My story's like any other orphan out there."

"If you don't mind me asking, did you ever know you're parents?"

"No." The boy blinked restfully, "I was told they died the minute I was born."

Minato's eyes widened, "…Really? That's so…terrible."

"Meh…it doesn't bother me at all," he plastered a smile, but the fourth could see right through it.

"Well enough of this. I need a restful sleep so I can wake up extra early to grocery shop."

"Heh..." Minato smiled, "Goodnight Naruto."

"'Night…" Naruto chuckled for a second, "…Uncle."

-

-

-

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

That…was…THE longest chapter I have ever written, and I am f-a-t-i-g-u-e-d 'cos it's 1am in the morning!

I hope you liked it :) It was full of Father/son moments!

**PLEASE** BE KIND _TO ME_ AND **REVIEW!**

Many thnx,

Mrs-N-Uzumaki xxx


	11. Chapter 10: Strange demeanour much?

(Spaces Out)…Oh hey! Didn't see ya' there, too busy dreaming about –Squeal- Jared Leto!

Anyways, here is my next update. Again, NO COMPLAINS ABOUT THE LENGTH!

**NOTE:** You might wanna listen to "Morning" from the Naruto soundtrack while reading the first 2 scenes. It will make you feel so relaxed :D And also, play "Naruto's Daily Life" too while you read scenes with team 7.

--

_Thoughts_

"Speeches"

"_Whispers_"

_Flashbacks:_ -- Don't worry; I don't intent to do long flashbacks, unless it's absolutely necessary :)

Disclaimer: I wish upon a star for that day.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Chapter 10: **Strange demeanour much?

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Previously on _Flash to the Future_:

"Well enough of this. I need a restful sleep so I can wake up extra early to grocery shop."

"Heh..." Minato smiled, "Goodnight Naruto."

"'Night…" Naruto chuckled for a second, "…Uncle."

-- -- --

The scenic, gleaming sun dazzled among the Konoha village, showing it's up most beauty. Chirping covered the atmosphere as birds flew upon the cloudless, cerulean sky. It was about six am in the morning and the start of the day was kicking off. Gently, eyelids began to rise, slowly showing a clearer image through the tender, azure eyes of a particular blond hokage.

Minato, sitting up, began stretching his arms with subtle blares of groans from his voice. _What a beautiful morning_, he thought as his blue eyes rolled to the corner of the window, showing a scene of exquisite colours of Nature.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The Yondaime walked down the Konoha Street, with his henge covering his real identity, eyed the streets as markets, shops, arcades and many other places have launched once again for the start of the day. 'Good Mornings' surrounded the fresh atmosphere as many people began greeting each other merrily.

"Ohayou," Began a lady, owner of a grocery store.

"'Morning," Minato smiled, "Beautiful morning, ne?"

"Sure is." she replied blissfully, "So, are you new here?"

"Me?"

The woman placed Minato's grocery into plastic bags, "Yeah, I haven't seen your face around."

"Oh, yeah. I just moved here." The fourth spoke, clutching a few Ryos from his pocket, "Here you go." He handed his payment for the food.

"Thank you." She responded, "Got a name?"

"It's Minato." Yondaime grabbed the three bags.

The owner chuckled with delight, "Have a nice day, Minato-san."

"You too."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

A nose sniffed the flavoured air as the scent entered with great temptation. Soft, blue eyes smoothly rose. Images began to clear throughout the eyes of our knucklehead ninja. _Oooh, what smells so good…!?_ Naruto thought as he slowly sat up, snapping his stiff bones. _What the-…?_

The blond boy's pupils rolled the area in surprise as the room gleamed in great sanitation. _When did this happen? Everything's so…in place and organized._

"Minato?" Called out the young blond.

"Ohayou Naruto. Good to see you're awake." Replied the golden-haired man.

"What time is it?" The demon container yawned.

"It's about seven thirty now."

"Right…seven thir-" Naruto's eyelids promptly snapped open, "SEVEN THIRTY?!"

Yondaime was taken aback from the sudden reaction of the young blond, "Is…everything okay?"

"Nooo! No! No! No! No! I should've woken up by 6!" Naruto turned to his alarm, "Why in the heck is this turned off?!"

"Um…I turned it off 'cos you looked really tired. And I thought you needed the rest." Minato replied apologetically scratching the back of his head; "Sorry…"

Naruto didn't have the time to stop and chat as he quickly made his way to get dressed. "I gotta hurry to my team!"

"Wait! Take this with you!" The fourth handed a bag of vegetables. Before Naruto could refuse, Minato stared at him firmly, making him remember the small talk they had about the greens last night.

"Thanks, _dad._" Naruto spoke, emphasizing the sarcasm on the last word as he grasped the bag.

"Technically, it's Uncle." Minato grinned.

"Whatever." With that, Naruto took off faster than lightning.

The fourth smiled; _hehe…such a cute kid._

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Extremely livid fists shook with irritation as the pink konoichi mumbled with infuriation, "Stupid Naruto, stupid Kakashi-sensei. IT'S BEEN OVER AN HOUR!"

The Uchiha boy began his daily brooding extra early today. Not only he had to deal with his team-mate and sensei being late, but also with Sakura's exasperating, deafening complaints. _Where in the hell are those two? _Sasuke thought,_ the sooner they get here, the sooner she stops her damn whining._

"Yo." A waving hand greeted the two genins as Kakashi appeared.

"WELL IT'S ABOUT TIME!" Sakura yelled, "Grr, I'm gonna pummel that knucklehead!"

"Tch." Sasuke began, "The dobe's late…again."

"OOOOOHAAAAYOOOOUUUU!" Yelled an excited voice.

"Naruto, you BAKA!" Sakura's fist met the blond boy's face.

"Itaaaaaii!" Small, round tears emerged from the corners of Naruto's eyes, "What was that for, Sakura-Chan?"

"For becoming worst than Kakashi-sensei!"

"But Sakura-Chan, you don't understand…" The boy spoke innocently.

"Zip it! I don't wanna hear your dim-witted excuses."

From that line, Kakashi had to stop this foolishness and begin their day, "Alright team, we have a long day ahead of us."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Bored sighs filled the room as the Yondaime sat in the apartment. _Nothing left to do here…guess this place doesn't need any more cleaning. That reminds me, I need to start telling Naruto to be more structured in his home._

The fourth began walking around the area, trying to spot anything out of place. Before he knew it, senses of unknown chakra warned the Yondaime to halt. His blue pupils turned to the left corners of his eyes, unmoving his head. _An ANBU? Guess the old man still has trouble trusting me. No matter, he'll have to accept me sooner or later._

After that, Minato kept moving casually. He made his way to the front door and left within the next minute.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sasuke and Sakura couldn't help but to gaze at their humming team-mate. Everything was just so odd. First, every time Sasuke makes a 'pleasant' comment about Naruto, the blond just smiles. Then, the third provides them with D-Rank missions all day and not a single complaint from Naruto. Even Kakashi was a little aware of his student's current behaviour. Something was definitely up.

"_What's with him today?_" Sakura began whispering to her team-mate, only a few feet from Naruto, "_He just seems so…happy_."

"Tch. Understatement of the year." Said the Uchiha boy.

"No, I mean. The vibe I'm getting from him. It's just odd," by then Kakashi began listening attentively to the two whispering students, "I see him smile everyday, but not like today. I don't know how to describe it…but…it's just so…happy, I mean _really_ happy." Sasuke couldn't help but to agree with his pink-haired team-mate, but obviously he didn't show it.

"No need to worry." The two turned their heads to their sensei.

"Do you know something about this?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe." He spoke turning the next page of his orange, perverted book.

"Then tell us!"

Kakashi paused, "I don't think I'm in any position to share my student's personal lives." With that, the jounin appeared in front of Naruto.

"I was stupid to ask him," Sakura's eyebrow twitched, "he hardly shares his techniques with us."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Hey Naruto," Kakashi spoke, facing his young blond student.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei. So what's up?" replied the boy.

"I was just wondering how well it's going so far,"

"Oh you mean with Yondaime living with me and all?" Kakashi nodded, "It's going pretty good."

"I see. So you're okay?"

Naruto chuckled, "Of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason." Kakashi smiled back.

"Although," the blond began, "For some strange reason, Sakura-Chan and Sasuke-teme keep looking at me peculiarly. What's up with them?"

"They're just worried."

"Worried? What for?" Forget the fact they were worried, Naruto was surprised they would be in the first place, especially that Sasuke-bastard.

"Ah never mind. Let's just finish this mission." The jounin spoke, hoping Naruto would actually start complaining, like his usual self.

"Yes sir!" Naruto saluted gleefully.

Kakashi blinked several times; _maybe he is a bit too happy today… _

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Lunch time arrived and team 7 sat in the forest restfully. Naruto's team-mates still carried their suspicions with them throughout the day.

"And now he's quiet?" Sakura spoke, just a few metres from her blond friend, "He didn't even try to ask me out. Well, not that it's a bad thing…"

"What's even stranger-" Sasuke began, "is he should have been running to Ichiraku's by now."

Sakura began enjoying this, Sasuke was actually talking to her! "Look, he has a bag." Both then stared at their team-mate, carefully avoiding their sight being caught. Kakashi, who sat above a tree, also eyed his students.

"I wonder what's in the bag…" Sakura asked, as Naruto began digging his hands into it, "maybe that has something to do with his unusual demeanour."

The blond boy pulled his hand out of the bag, and within the palm of his hand laid…a vegetable?!

"And now he's eating a vegetable?!" Sakura spoke, just a little louder, "Am I seeing this?!" The pink konoichi was not the only one to be surprised. The other two blinked puzzlingly at their weirdly behaving team-mate. Naruto turned his head as he realized he was being watched by several eyes.

"What are you looking at?" he began.

"You're…eating…a…a…" Sakura had trouble finishing her sentence.

"Yeah, I know. I find that hard to believe myself," he spoke, taking another bite of his carrot, "But you gotta do what you gotta do."

"Why start eating this now, dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know Sasuke-teme," Naruto spoke in a mimic tone, "Why do you _care_?"

"Who said anything about caring about it? I was just asking a simple question. Or is your intellect too small for a basic answer to my enquiry?"

"Hm." Naruto swiftly turned his head with pout, "Mock me now and we'll see who gets the last laugh, Sasuke!" _Or should I say, techniques, hehe!_ _I'll be training with __**the **__Yondaime!... Speaking of which, I wonder what that vege-obssessed-blond up to…?_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Ahh…Ahh….Ahhhhchooo!" Minato rubbed his nose in irritation, "The cold season must be coming…" _Now, where to find that kid…_he then heard noise approaching from the forest nearby,

"Who said anything about caring about it? I was just asking a simple question. Or is your intellect too small for a basic answer to my enquiry?"

"Hm. Mock me now and we'll see who gets the last laugh, Sasuke!"

_There he is!_ "Hey Naruto, I need a word with you!" Minato called out.

The blond boy turned to see a familiar face approaching him and almost choked to death on his carrot, _what the hell is he doing here?_ He stood up and sprinted to the fourth. "_What are you doing here?! Shouldn't you be in the apartment?!_"

"I can't just stay in there all day long! Besides, I need to make sure you ate the vegetables." Minato responded, "Oh and another thing, I can't just keep cleaning your apartment for you. You need to start being organized…"

_Ah jeez,_ Naruto thought, _first the lecture on vegetables and now this?! What is this? Lecture Naruto week?!_

A couple of feet away, Kakashi stood giggling mad under his mask; _Isn't this a familiar scene? Fourteen years ago, that was me standing there brooding! You just had to see this coming! Good ol' Minato-sensei, just like how I knew him!_

"What's so funny?" Sakura's voice snapped Kakashi from his thoughts, "And who's that man talking to Naruto over there?"

"Look," Naruto spoke, now realizing his team approaching, "I…err…_appreciate_ the lectu-I-I mean suggestion. But I'm doing fine without it, thank you."

"Not unless you want me to train you."

_Argh! This guy's infuriating! _Nothing but an annoyed pout escaped from the blond boy.

"Naruto!" Sakura called out, "Who's this guy?"

"Oh…this is…" Naruto did know where to go with that question.

"I'm his uncle," Minato answered.

"Uncle?" All three Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke spoke.

"Well, he's not actually my Uncle. He's more of a friend." Naruto spoke, receiving 'ohs' soon after.

"We better get going if you want to start training already," Said the fourth.

"Training?" Sakura interjected.

_Training?_ Sasuke wondered in surprise.

_So that's how he did it, he used the training method on Naruto_, Kakashi thought; _that way, he can get Naruto to do anything. And this kid never gives in to anything in the way of training!_

_Damn!_ Naruto thought in frustration;_ that was supposed to be kept a secret! _"Well, we better get going, hehe! See ya'!" With that, the blond legacy left, dragging Minato with him.

"I better get going too. Ja Ne!" Kakashi waved.

_Everyone left,_ Sakura began thinking; _that means me and Sasuke-kun can finally be alone, together! _"Hey, Sasuke-kun, how about we go and get some lunch?" Her cheeks began to flash crimson red.

Sasuke ignored Sakura's question and smiled as a new thought came across his head, "I have a better idea."

"Better idea?" Sakura said, turning her head to the view of Sasuke's direction, "Ah, I see." _It's no date, but it'll do!_ "Then we better get going!"

-

-

-

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Forget the last chapter! I think this is my longest chapter! And I'm pummelled.

Review, s'il vous plait!

Much appreciation,

Mrs-N-Uzumaki xxx


	12. Chapter 11: Training begins!

I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRY!!!! Sumimasen! gomenasai! Because I''ve started year 11, things got much harder, this is an important year! Gah! GCSEs are scary stuff! Gee, I can't wait to start my A-levels [Insert sarcasm]

Anyways, thanks to miracles, I finally managed to write a chapter! I'm sorry if the length is not long enough but this is all the time I have to write it!

Enjoy and please review at the end!

--

_Thoughts_

"Speeches"

"_Whispers_"

_Flashbacks:_ -- Don't worry; I don't intent to do long flashbacks, unless it's absolutely necessary :)

Disclaimer: Don't owe, don't sue.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Chapter 11: **Training begins!

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Previously on _Flash to the Future_:

_Everyone left,_ Sakura began thinking; _that means me and Sasuke-kun can finally be alone, together! _"Hey, Sasuke-kun, how about we go and get some lunch?" Her cheeks began to flash crimson red.

Sasuke ignored Sakura's question and smiled as a new thought came across his head, "I have a better idea."

"Better idea?" Sakura said, turning her head to the view of Sasuke's direction, "Ah, I see." _It's no date, but it'll do!_ "Then we better get going!"

-- -- --

"We shall start with the basics." Began a voice of leadership, "Chakra control."

"Whyyyyyyyyy?! I already learnt that stuff from the Academy! Let's get to the jutsus!" Whined a young blond boy.

"Patience is a virtue, Naruto," Minato spoke, "I just need to test your abilities of manipulating chakra first, so I would know where to head into the training next,"

"Oh I get it then. So whacha want me to do first, chief?" determined as he was, Naruto hoped this will go well as hoped. Afterall, he knew chakra control was not his strongest point.

"Alright then, first is chakra manipulation," the Yondaime gestered with his fingers, "then I want you to do a simple clone jutsu,"

_Uh oh..._Naruto hesitated,_ I may be able to create shadow clones, but I suck at normal illusion cloning. Oh well, here goes nothing, _"Manipulate chakra...and then...Clone Jutsu!" A cloud of smoke surrounded the blond boy as it prepared to reveal what Naruto had created.

Minato's eyebrows twitched, _what in the world is this?!, _his eyes confronted a very weak clone barely able to move from it's position. Then the clone disappeared after a few seconds. Minato faced the blond boy as Naruto scratched his head.

"Hehe...how did I do?" The container nervously asked.

"Naruto, that was basic training you should have perfected during your Academy years-"

"I may not be able to do that but I can do an even better jutsu! Just watch!" The blond boy connected his two fingers, "Shadow clone jutsu!" And withing that minute, several clones appeared within a cloud of smoke, "Now how did I do?"

Minato gawked, _this boy..._"That is a high rank jutsu, how is it you learnt this at your age?"

"Let's just say I have great stamina!" Naruto triumphly smiled, "That's what helped me graduate the Academy."

_Great stamina...hm, _Minato stroked his chin, _is it that this boy has such a stamina he cannot control that brings the case of how he was not able to do a simple clone jutsu, which needed accurate chakra control, but a high ranked shadow clone technique which didn't need as much concentration..._

"Hellooooo? Anybody there?" Naruto waved his hand into Yondaime's face, signalling him to snap back.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." Minato sighed, "Naruto, I think it's about time we get down to learning to control your chakra first."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"What's going on now?"

"I think they're going to start training chakra control first," Sasuke replied the pink haired konoichi, "well, if that's the case, it's too early to stick around."

"So we'll have to come back another time?"

Sasuke picked himself up and walked away from the training fields, as did Sakura.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"That's enough for today," Yondaime spoke as sun began setting yet for another night, "You've worked really hard, well-done!"

"Thanks -breathe- a bunch!" Naruto began gaining his breath,

"And as a reward," Minato continued, "I shall treat you to a meal!"

The blond boy punched the air, "ALRIGHT!! RAMEN TIME!!"

Yondaime looked fairly surprised, "Which was the meal I was going to treat you, well it's good we both agree then!" Minato transformed into his disguise as both ninjas made their way to Ichiraku.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Mmm mm, that's the stuff!" Minato contently spoke, "How 'bout you Naruto?"

"Definately the best part of today!" the boy grinned. It was now dark in the streets of Konoha and Naruto and his sensei walked back to the apartment.

"Thanks a lot for training me by the way," Naruto smiled as he sat in his bed and stared upon his window.

"It's the least I could do," Minato replied as he gently closed his eyelids, "Oyasuminasai Naruto,"

"'Night. Oh! And thanks a bunch for the treat, old man!"

Yondaime twiched, "Didn't I tell you not to call me that?!"

-

-

-

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

I apologize about the short chapter, but that's all I managed to write in the spare time I had. I really should be revising now, be thankful I actually wrote this!!! I knew you were kinda growing impatient...

REVIEW ONEGAI!!

With much love,

Mrs-N-Uzumaki xxx


	13. Chapter 12: Unexpected Shock

I'm done! I'm finished with my damn GCSEs! YAYAYAYAYAYA! And I PASSED! WOOOOOOOT! *Does happy dance*

Sasuke: What a baka.

Me: What was that sasuke-TEME?!?!

Sasuke: Tch.

Me: **SMACK! **

Team 7: 0.0...

Me: You think I'm afraid or somethin'?!?!

Yes, I REALLY hate sasuke. Anyways, back to the story and don't forget to review at the end!

**SONG RECOMMENDATION:**Stop and Stare by OneRepublic (Makes me cry every time T-T)

--

_Thoughts_

"Speeches"

"_Whispers_"

_Flashbacks:_ -- Don't worry; I don't intent to do long flashbacks, unless it's absolutely necessary :)

Disclaimer: I owe NOTHING!

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Chapter 12: **Unexpected Shock

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Previously on _Flash to the Future:_

"Thanks a lot for training me by the way," Naruto smiled as he sat in his bed and stared upon his window.

"It's the least I could do," Minato replied as he gently closed his eyelids, "Oyasuminasai Naruto,"

"'Night. Oh! And thanks a bunch for the treat, old man!"

Yondaime twitched, "Didn't I tell you not to call me that?!"

-- -- --

_Screams. They were everywhere. Every bloodshed and every tear amongst those who are trembling in fear. I shot my eyes open and then I abruptly felt my heart pumping its way out of my chest as I gazed at the once beautiful green scenery, to the now blood-red massacre. The smell made me nauseous, What is going on? What is all this blood? Why are people screaming?_

_"HOKAGE-SAMA! WHAT DO WE DO?!?!"_

_I stared back in widened confusion._

_"It will not hold back for long. WHAT DO WE DO?!?!"_

_I...I...I don't know. My mind was filled with too much worry and despair. "What...happened...to...my village?"_

_"HOLD IT BACK!"_

_I heard the same words screaming in my ears, "HOLD IT BACK!" as if those that's the only thing anyone could._

_My breathing became quick and heavy, indicating a hyperventilation attack. The only thought running through my mind at the moment: Where is Kushina?_

_"Kushina..." Please, Kami, just let her be okay._

_"Kushina!" Where are you?! _

_I stopped dead at my tracks and let my arms drop heavily to my side. No. It can't be true. It just can't be. _

_"KUSHINA!" She was covered in her own blood. She was scarcely moving. Then, I saw it, the small bundle carefully nested amongst her arms. I scrupulously held the bundle against my chest and stared at the peaceful face hiding under the covers._

_Before I knew it, the windows smashed to pieces; and all I could hear, was the sound of a frightening roar._

_"**ROAR!!!!**"_

_-- -- -- -- -- -- --_

"GAH!!" Minato jolted his body upwards as his breathing trembled.

"Whoa, are you okay?"

Minato turned to see a confused face on the young blond, "What?" he spoke in puzzlement, "Oh, yeah...I think...what time is it?"

"Around 5 AM. You woke me up with your heavy breathing. That must've been some nightmare,"

"Yeah," Yondaime reasurred himself, "it was just a nightmare..."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"So what do we do today chief?" A very eager Naruto energetically began, watching as Yondaime rubbed his temples.

"Huh? Oh well..."

"You okay?"

"Yeah...just a headache," _most likely from 'time travel pain' as that crook would've mentioned._

"Sooooooooo, what do we do?"

"Actually, I was just hoping today I could see an old friend of mine,"

"An old friend?"

"Yeah, see how it's going,"

"Why?" Naruto curiously asked,

"An update on how the peace has been safely kept between us. It's politics, kid. Not that interesting."

"Okay."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The two blonds, though it seems a blond kid and a brunette to what others think, paced down the streets with Yondaime leading the way.

"Where are we headed off to?"

"You'll see."

"Are you sure there's no time for training today?"

"Aren't you an eager beaver. Perhaps for a few hours afterwards."

"Great!"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_I don't think he's gonna get too far with his training, it'll take him more than a couple of months to catch up to me; _the egotistical Uchiha smirked at the thought of Naruto's pathetic Chakra training, _the baka can barely control his own- Wait! _Sasuke caught a glimpse of Naruto and his trainer heading to a specific way, _what are they up to?_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"What are we gonna do?" Naruto continued,

"Well, first I'm going to have you learn to control as little chakra as you can, in order for you to learn the clone technique, and then-" Minato abruptly stopped dead on his tracks.

"What is it?" the young blond faced the direction they were heading off to, "Ore? Why are we here?" They both shared different confusion, with one having the shock of their life and the other with curiosity, "Minato?"

"What...? I-I don't understand? What happened here?"

"You mean you don't- oh right. You weren't here when this happened were you?"

"What are you two doing here?" A voice spoke, revealing a slightly annoyed Uchiha.

"Sasuke!" Naruto responded quite agitated,

"I'll ask again, why are you here?" The Uchiha repeated,

"How in the hell should I know?" he pointed accusingly at Minato, "He's the one that brought me here,"

Sasuke turned to face the speechless Hokage, "What's with the shocked expression?"

"Where is everyone? Why are the houses smashed and every shop closed down?" Minato asked,

"You really don't know?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow,

"Don't know what? Did you move to a different part of the town?" _If they did, then why don't I see any else besides Sasuke in Konoha? Did something happen to the Truce?_

"You must be the first person who doesn't know about it."

"I'd appreciate it if you could please explain to me what on earth happened to your home."

The Uchiha knew he didn't feel comfortable talking about the event, especially to someone who he barely knew, "Tch. You'd be better off without knowing." With that he left with the slight annoyance of bringing the massacre back into his memories.

"Sasuke..." Naruto felt some sympathy towards his team mate,

"Naruto," Yondaime began, "I have a a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Can you please explain the situation? What happened?"

The blond took a deep breath, it wasn't in his right to talk about the event, but his teacher was in basis of need. And after all, he was a Konoha Hokage, he has to right to know too. He sighed, "A Massacre, that's what."

-

-

-

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Crappy ending, I know. Sorry folks, I have books to buy at the moment, but fear not! I shall return for another chapter of *enter music* _Flash to the futuuure!_

Love you all,

Mrs-N-Uzumaki xxx


	14. Chapter 13: The Water Exercise

Um...what can I say? College is driving me INSANE! I've never worked so hard in my life 0.0

Well let me begin by saying I'M SO SORRY! I know I have been absent for a very long time but that's also 'cos I didn't know where I was going with this story, I only know how to end it but I don't know how to fill the gaps. Plus, lately I've been obsessing with zutara fics instead. I hope you haven't lost interest anyway :(

If anyone out there has ideas, please don't hesitate to share :)

For those who keep giving me negative reviews, please just get the hell outta here. I'm not FORCING you to read the damn story! If you hate it, then why did you read this far?

As for the rest of you guys, thank you so much for your support and constructive criticism! Every review made my day! No, seriously.

* * *

_Thoughts_

"Speeches"

"_Whispers_"

_Flashbacks:_

Disclaimer: If I did, Yondaime would still be alive.

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Water Exercise**

* * *

Previously on _Flash to the Future:_

The Uchiha knew he didn't feel comfortable talking about the event, especially to someone who he barely knew, "Tch. You'd be better off without knowing." With that he left with the slight annoyance of bringing the massacre back into his memories.

"Sasuke..." Naruto felt some sympathy towards his team mate,

"Naruto," Yondaime began, "I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Can you please explain the situation? What happened?"

The blond took a deep breath, it wasn't in his right to talk about the event, but his teacher was in basis of need. And after all, he was a Konoha Hokage, he has to right to know too. He sighed, "A Massacre, that's what."

* * *

"Um hello? Are we gonna train or what?" Naruto asked, irritated as he watched the blond Hokage drift off yet again.

"Huh?" Yondaime looked up, snapping back into reality, "Oh, I apologise," he sheepishly grinned, "We will resume with your training." Minato watched as a wide smile spread across the young boy's face.

"Alright! What's it gonna be today? I hope it will be one of your super-ultra-special moves!" Naruto enthusiastically beamed, "I remember reading about your awesome techniques in history class. It was the only lesson I paid attention to!" he continued to grin.

Minato chuckled, "Be patient, you'll get there. Besides, I had something else in mind..."

* * *

Naruto raised his eyebrow, "Walk on water?"

"That's right," Minato grinned. Both were now standing near the river within the forest training grounds. Minato continued, "It involves emitting a constant stream of chakra from the bottom of your feet and using the repellent force to walk across the water's surface."

The blond boy paused for a moment, then burst into fits of laughter, "You're crazy, old man!"

Yondaime felt a vein pop onto his forehead, _Again with the old man!_

Naruto's laughter died down, "I'll see it to believe it."

Minato raised his eyebrow, "Very well. Prepare to be amazed!" Stepping forward, the Hokage lifted his heel and lightly placed it onto the surface of the river. He repeated the process with the next foot and no sooner, he was easily able to tread across the river similarly to how he would with the floors of the earth.

"Whoa!" The young blond gaped in awe, "That's incredible!"

Minato smiled satisfactorily, "Am I a crazy old man now?"

"Tell me how you do that!"

"Alright," The blond Hokage made his way back to his fervent student, "First of all, have you had the tree climbing exercise?"

"Yeah, with Kakashi-sensei, what of it?"

"This technique is more difficult to master than the Tree Climbing Practice, because the amount of chakra that needs to be emitted changes constantly. This training method will help you gain better chakra control."

"I see, so all I have to do is focus my chakra onto my feet?" Minato nodded as he watched his student lifting his fingers to form a sign to gather his chakra. Once Naruto had focused on his feet, he lifted both his legs to prepare to step onto the river, but only instantly to find himself falling into it. He then risen into the surface and spat the remaining water in his mouth. Minato sighed. This was going to be a long day.

_

* * *

_

Splash.

Splash.

Splash.

"DAMN IT! Why can't I get this right?" Naruto growled in frustration, "Concentrate on your feet and-"

SPLASH.

"ARGH!"

"Naruto, getting frustrated will distract your control. You need to relax if you ought to manipulate your chakra dominantly. I know it's proving to be difficult at first, but you will get there." Minato explained.

The blond boy whirled through the waters until he reached the earth grounds. He took off his jacket and squeezed the water out, "What about you? How did you do when you first tried this?"

"Me? It didn't take me too long. I got it on my second try, but that's only because I, at that time, had a good sense of control with my chakra. You on the other hand, are a different situation. You seem to struggle because you have an abnormal extent of energy, and thus, the more chakra you have, the harder it is to control."

Naruto raised his eyebrow, "I think I get it. So I guess I'll just keep trying."

"That's the spirit," Minato smiled.

* * *

"Why have you returned?" He solemnly asked him.

"I received a message from the old man himself."

"I see. What are you planning to do once you see him?"

He closed his eyes, "Expose to you that he has to be an imposter. My student is dead. And nothing or no one can change that."

The silver-haired ninja stepped forward, "Believe me. When you see him, you'll know. I felt like that at first, but now..."

"Kakashi, don't let your guard down. That's just what he might want you to do. Don't get your hopes up over some illusion."

Kakashi sighed, "I don't believe he's an illusion. There's something about him. Something familiar, and you will know once you see him, trust me."

* * *

"Hey! I did it!" The young blond smiled in triumph, "I did it! I did it!" Naruto twirled and hopped repeatedly to ensure he mastered the technique flawlessly.

Minato grinned, "I'm impressed, I didn't think you'd get that far in little time. Good job!" He walked towards Naruto and patted his head, "Ramen on me!"

"Yeah!"

Staring into the bowl of miso soup, the blond Hokage continued to wander into his trail of thoughts. He sighed, _how could it have happened? Who did it? Why? _While he repeatedly asked himself the same questions, he had not known Naruto has already finished his third bowl.

"Another bowl, old man!" The blond sunshine beamed.

"Alright then, coming up!" Teuchi replied. Naruto sat waiting while his fourth bowl is making its way. He turned curiously towards the Yondaime.

"Hey, you still haven't finished you first! If you don't want it, I'll have it!" Naruto smiled.

Minato broke his thoughts, "No, no, I'm still eating,"

"Okay, what's wrong? Why have you been so distant today?"

Yondaime sighed, "No reason."

Naruto pouted, "You're like Kakashi-sensei, always keeping things to himself,"

Minato chuckled, "Got that from me, did he?"

"So are you gonna tell me or what?"

"Maybe later."

_

* * *

_

As both blonds made their way to Naruto's apartment, Minato called off his henge and looked up at his student, "Naruto," he began with a serious tone in his voice.

The young kyuubi container turned as he stared at his teacher, "What?" He responded with a similar tone.

"Was there anything else?"

"I don't know what you mean," Naruto replied, puzzled.

"I mean, an event like the massacre,"

Naruto's eyes widened slightly, "Um…I don't exactly know what to tell you."

"Well do you know any details about the massacre, why it happened?"

"I don't know much, I eavesdropped on the Hokage's office about it once, and all I heard was that the truth about the massacre must be kept top secret."

Yondaime sighed, "I'm sorry for asking, I shouldn't bring stuff like this up to you," _What was I thinking?_ He thought, _bringing a twelve year old kid into this drama? I'd be better off asking Sarutobi himself. _"Let's get some rest for now," He continued, this was followed by a sneeze. Minato turned to his student.

"Ah-Ah-Achoo!" Naruto moaned slightly.

"Oh dear," the Yondaime turned to the young blond, "I think you're getting a fever," He laid a hand onto his forehead to check his temperature, "Maybe we should skip tomorrow's training,"

"What? No! I'll be fine-ACHOO!" Naruto sniffed, "I'll be fine by tomorrow morning, I promise!"

"Come on, get some rest and we'll see how you feel by tomorrow." Naruto groaned slightly as he sniffed repeatedly. He dressed into his pyjamas and collapsed onto his bed.

"Goodnight, Naruto." When there was no reply, Minato realised that his student already drifted off into sleep.

* * *

It surprised me that Naruto seemed to avoid the cold during his water exercise in the hot springs when he made his way outside with his clothes and hair dripping wet (they should have been wet anyway, they seemed to have dried ridiculously fast. Ninjas can't do that, can they?). A normal person would actually get a fever the next day, unless you have an incredibly robust immune system.

Anyways, sorry it's short but it's all I could come up with after for a while. I hope you find it in your heart to forgive this tired writer for not updating for like a year. Again, if you have any ideas, please contribute :)

Love always,

Mrs-N-Uzumaki xxx

P.S. I KNOW ABOUT THE KYUUBI! PLEASE STOP WRITING ABOUT IT IN THE REVIEWS! Yes, I remembered the Kyuubi and the healings abilities straight after the I published this chapter, and I was just too lazy to write about it until now because it got irritating as HELL!

P.P.S. Another thing, STOP HARASSING ME PEOPLE ABOUT UPDATING! You have no idea how busy my life is! But I do appreciate the minority of you who actually UNDERSTAND what its like to go through College. But for those who have yet to go through that, I suggest stop leaving negative, sarcastic comments about me being not updating cos I'm lazy and I just don't care. On the contrary, I LOVE fanfiction and I LOVE writing it. It's not cos I'm lazy, it's either cos I'm busy doing work or on a writer's block or just continuing to write the stories that I plan to publish for my future! I am thankful on the other hand about how much you love this story enough to harass me about it, cos that at least makes me think it's worth writing, it makes me feel good about myself, so arigatou for that! :)


End file.
